


Untouched

by waywardodysseys



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You turn and face him. You take in his short brown hair, the patch of blond hair, his dark brown eyes. You see the sincerity in them, the kindness.Ezra takes another step then another, closing the distance between you two.He traces your lips with his thumb, presses his forehead against yours. “I’d like to be your first, if you’ll let me.”You swallow, “I’ve wanted you to be my first for a long time Ezra.”
Relationships: Ezra x Reader, Ezra x You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This mini-series was requested.*

You’re working on the station’s data system when your name is called over the PA.

“Tech Y/F/N Y/L/N. Please report to the bridge.”

You sigh and put down your tools. You’ll be back for them. No one else comes down here except you.

You make your way down a long metal corridor, past the docking bay and med clinic. You climb the steps up to the bridge where the captain turns and smiles. Her white hair is short, and her blue-green eyes sparkle under all the light.

“I need you to go down to Jade,” the captain remarks in her light English accent.

Jade was the name they were calling the green moon which was just beyond the red planet.

“Why? I’m no digger. I do tech.” You reply.

“You’re the only one who hasn’t been down on a mining mission. Everyone needs to go.”

“I’m no digger.” You repeat. 

“I know you are tech Y/N. There are others aboard who can handle it while you’re away.”

“Who are you placing me with?” You ask, curious.

“Ezra.”

You swallow. Your heart rate increases. Not him. “Why him? People say he’s a bit off the books. Does things his own way.” You shake your head. “I don’t think him, and I would be a good match. A good team.”

“He’s experienced. You’ll be fine.”

You rub your inner wrist. You’re nervous, anxious. You don’t want to go down to Jade. Well part of you wanted too but part of you wish it wasn’t with Ezra. You had a crush on the man since the first day abroad the station. He would smile at you, talk to you but you kept your distance, stayed focus on work.

“You leave tomorrow.” The captain’s voice cuts through the quietness.

“Tomorrow.” You repeat.

“Ezra will be double checking the departure routine. You should join him.” The captain stops outside the docking bay.

You had been wrapped up in your own thoughts you hadn’t realized you had moved your feet, walking beside the captain towards the docking bay.

“Right,” you say as you look between the docking bay door and the captain.

The captain touches your shoulder lightly. “You’ll be fine Y/N.”

You smile weakly and nod before the captain turns away and heads back towards the bridge. You look at the circular docking day as your heart continue beating rapidly inside of your chest. 

You can do this, you think, you must do this. 

You press on the keypad and the circular door opens in the middle. The top half goes up, the other half goes down. You walk into the docking bay. The smell of oil and gas are prominent as you hear drills and torches working on metal.

You look around and find Ezra. 

He’s shies of being six feet tall. His hair is short and brown, and he has just a small patch of blond hair on his right side. You take in his long neck and wonder how many women have placed their head against it and inhaled his scent, licked his skin.

Oh, god, you think, this is a bad idea.

He’s holding a clipboard in one hand as his eyes skim the list. He looks up and sees you, smiles. “Y/N.”

Your heart quickens just a beat and smile. “Ezra.”

“Captain says you’re joining me.”

“I am.”

“Good. You’ll be fine. You’ll have me as your guide.”

“This will be my first time from the station.” You say lightly.

Ezra raises his eyebrows, “I thought everyone on the station has gone on some type of dig on Jade.”

You purse your lips. “Not me. I do the tech on the station. All the tech.”

Ezra smiles, “we won’t be gone long. I’m sure they’ll survive without you.”

\-------

The next day you and Ezra are descending in the pod, heading towards the alien green moon. 

You’re strapped in your seat as your heart beats fast. You’re still unsure about this, still unsure about spending time with Ezra. You wonder if he’s going to do his own thing down on the moon or teach you how things should be done correctly, when the fuel gauge begins blaring.

“What is it?” Ezra asks.

“Fuel gauge. We’re losing fuel at a high quantity.” You reply. 

“Fuck,” Ezra hisses. “I double checked everything before we departed. Fuel’s full.”

“It’s indicating a leak.”

“Tripe fuck!” Ezra shouts.

The pod makes it through the atmosphere of the moon and continues on its projected path to the landing site. 

After the pod lands safely and in one piece, both of you scramble out of your seats, hook up cords and the oxygen tubes to one another then don your helmets and head out into the atmosphere of the alien moon.

You find the compartment of the fuel tank and unlatch it. Liquid spills out onto the ground.

Ezra sighs angrily from behind you, “fuck times infinity.”

“I’m sure it can be fixed.” You say as you look it over.

“We don’t have any fuel!” Ezra barks.

You knew that, you were just trying to ease him.

“I know Ezra. Just calm down before you waste our oxygen,” you say lightly.

Ezra looks at you, “why aren’t you freaked out?”

You stand and look at him, “I am freaked out. But I don’t need to show it because you’re obviously doing that! Goddamn! This is why I didn’t want to come down here especially with you.”

Ezra glares at you. “What does that mean?”

“Nothing,” you say as you turn away.

Ezra grabs your arm, “Y/N.”

“Nothing,” you hiss as you yank your arm from his grasp.

Minutes later you two are lugging out supplies from the pod and setting up a tent about 30 feet from the pod. You’re quiet, Ezra’s quiet but he’s seething with anger now you and he are stranded on this alien moon. 

\-------

It’s been months since you and Ezra have been stranded on the alien moon. 

There are times you two are fine with one another, then there are times you can’t stand to be in the same vicinity with one another. 

Majority of the days are spent digging, sometimes Ezra goes off alone while you try to fix the tech and coms because those busted and shorted one day.

Ezra had been angry and punched some of the controls while he was inside the pod.

“Great Ezra,” you had barked when he had seen what he did, “now we’ll never leave.”

Ezra had shrugged and walked away from you.

And now since you two had been on this moon together for too long, Ezra can’t control himself any longer. He wants you; he needs you. 

He wants to kiss your mouth, see how soft your lips are. He wants his hands to travel your body, to see if your skin is delicate. He wants to be inside of you, to see if you’re as tight as imagines when he jerks off when he’s alone.

Ezra watches as you walk into the tent and begin unhooking yourself. He stands as you remove your helmet and walks over to you.

You turn and face him. You take a step back and look at him.

“Ezra,” your voice is airy and filled curiosity.

Ezra cups your cheeks and brushes his mouth against yours.

He inwardly moans. They are soft like he imagined.

You feel Ezra remove his hands from your cheeks and then wrap his arms around you, pulling you up against him.

Ezra begins pushing down your spacesuit.

Yes, your mind screams. But wait, he doesn’t know you’re...

You pull back breathlessly, “Ezra.”

“Y/N.” He presses his forehead against yours. “I want you; I need you.”

You had been with this man for months. Were you ready to give him yourself? Were you wanting Ezra to be your first?

You had heard him on rare occasions in the middle of the night moaning your name. You would sneak a peek over at his bunk. See his hand moving up and down under the sheet. He was getting off to you, not another woman. It was you he was getting off too.

But he needed to know. He deserved to know.

You look into those deep, dark brown eyes of his. You cup his cheek.

“I do want you Ezra. I need you too.”

Ezra kisses you again and pushes your spacesuit further down your body.

You pull back and look at Ezra. “I need to tell you something.”

Ezra raises his eyebrows. “What?”

You swallow as your heart quickens. “I’m a virgin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra blinks slowly at you.

You blush and turn away. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Ezra touches your arm. “No. I’m glad you said something. It’s been,” he pauses, “we’ve been down here for months and I, uh, I would’ve been rough with you. I would not have forgiven myself for taking your innocence away in such a manner.”

You sigh. His words ease you but still… “I just, uh, I need some space.”

Ezra watches as your grab an oxygen tube then place on your helmet.

“Please don’t go,” Ezra whispers.

You’re hooked up and have your helmet on. You glance at him then leave the tent and Ezra behind.

\-------

You’re not sure how long you’ve been walking but your oxygen meter is beeping lowly – an indication your oxygen is almost out.

You take in the sight of the red planet, which seems an arm’s length away. You know the station is beyond on the red planet. If only you could simply wave your hands wildly, hoping someone would see you and send help.

You turn on your heel, walking back towards to the camp. Back towards Ezra.

You admitted to him you’re a virgin. He had said he was glad you told him. Those words were sincere, you felt it when he said them to you.

What if he wanted you when you returned? Would you be willing to give in?

You wanted him, you needed him. You admitted those very words to him!

Once you reach the tent your hand hovers over the zipper and you breathe.

You can do this, you think. You. Can. Do. This.

\-------

Ezra looks over at the entrance to the tent. He sees the zipper move, opening the tent wide. He sees your form enter the tent then look at him.

“You’re back,” his voice is airy.

You nod as you unhook your cords and helmet.

Ezra clears his throat, “Were you telling me the truth when you said you wanted me, you needed me?”

You place your helmet down on the table. “Yes.”

Ezra stands up from his bunk. He’s in a long-sleeved black shirt and black pants. “I want you too Y/N. I need you too.”

You turn and face him. You take in his short brown hair, the patch of blond hair, his dark brown eyes. You see the sincerity in them, the kindness.

Ezra takes another step then another, closing the distance between you two.

He traces your lips with his thumb, presses his forehead against yours. “I’d like to be your first, if you’ll let me.”

You swallow, “I’ve wanted you to be my first for a long time Ezra.”

Ezra brushes his lips lightly against yours. He takes in the way your lips are soft, delicate. He still tastes the chicken from the dry pack meal you two shared at lunch. He wants to taste all of you.

You kiss Ezra back. You feel his mustache and fuzzy hair tickle your skin. You begin to wonder how it will feel on the rest of your skin, even between your thighs.

“Ezra,” you pull faintly away.

“Y/N,” Ezra whispers.

You place your hands on his chest and move them down. You bite your lip as your fingers reach the hem of his shirt. You need to touch him, and he lets you.

Ezra sucks in a breath as your hands reach under his shirt and touch his skin for the first time. Your touch is light as your hands travel up his stomach towards his chest.

“Let’s get you out of this suit,” Ezra says as his hands pull down your spacesuit.

You step out of the suit and kick it off to the side.

Ezra pulls you up against him as his lips come crashing down on yours. His hands wrap around you, feeling the cotton of the long-sleeved shirt you are wearing. His fingers dip down and reach underneath the fabric.

You moan as Ezra touches your skin. His hands are rough, but his touch is gentle. 

Ezra traces his hands over your stomach and up, but he brings them back down. His fingers reach for the hem. He begins lifting it over your head. He discards it once it’s off your body.

Ezra leans down and nuzzles your neck as his hands reach around you and travel up and down your back. He doesn’t touch your bra or your breasts. He’ll get to those later. He wants to pleasure you first and foremost for your first time.

You suck in a breath as you feel Ezra nip and nuzzle at your neck. His mustache and fuzzy hairs are sending waves of pleasure through your body. You moan as he lightly scrapes his chin across your skin and nips and nuzzles at the other side of you neck. 

Your fingers reach for Ezra’s top. If you’re going to get naked, so is he.

Ezra removes his mouth from your neck and helps you take off his shirt. He’s now shirtless in front of you. He watches as your Y/E/C eyes travel down his chest. He hisses at your hands touching his soft stomach and moving up.

You lean forward and nip at his neck. You flick your tongue out and lick his skin. You can taste the saltiness of it but also the soap you two use to cleanse yourselves. 

“Y/N,” Ezra moans.

“I’ve always wanted to lick your neck,” you admit.

Ezra grins, “how long have you wanted me to be your first?”

You brush your mouth against his and pull back, “since the first day on the station together,” you grab his hands, “these hands, mmm, these hands do something to me. They’re strong, rough, yet gentle. I wanted to feel them.”

“I always talked to you,” Ezra whispers as he places his hands on your skin, “we could’ve been together sooner than this.”

“You were on digs and when you returned,” you shrug, “you weren’t around for long because you left again so soon.”

“When we get back to the station, I’m going to make sure I stick around for you, with you.”

“Ezra,” you sigh.

“I think you missed my signals Y/N. I’ve wanted you for a long time too.”

You look into his dark brown eyes. You want to get lost them; you are already lost in them.

“Touch me Ezra,” you whisper and take note your voice is lustful. “Touch me all over with your hands, your mouth, your tongue. Please.”

“With pleasure,” Ezra says as he cups your cheek and pulls your mouth to his.

He brings you closer to him and he walks you backwards to your bunk. His fingers run through your Y/H/C hair as he devours your mouth. He wants to, he needs to touch you all over. He wants your soft body against his, he needs to know your responses to his touches. He wants to sear them all to his memory because he wants to know it’s him giving you what you want, what you need.

“Lie down,” Ezra pants as he pulls away.

You lie down in your bunk and watch as Ezra stands over you.

“Is it okay if your pants come off now?” Ezra asks as he runs a finger down the middle of your chest towards your stomach. “I want this to be all about you.”

You nod and reach down. Ezra helps you remove your pants. He throws them off to the side then kneels on the bunk.

“Open your legs for me,” Ezra whispers.

You open your legs and Ezra places on knee in between them as he leans down and kisses you.

You reach up and cup his cheek, feeling the fuzziness on his cheek. You’re hoping you get to feel it between your legs. You need to feel it in between your legs. 

A rush of heat floods your body and you feel it go straight to your core. You moan against Ezra’s mouth. Your body is in overdrive as your pleasure sensors begin to go off and he hasn’t even been inside of you or done anything else besides touch you.

“Ezra,” you half moan, half whisper.

Ezra smiles against your mouth. “I’m going to take my time.”

You don’t know if you can wait. Your body already feels like it’s ready to crash and burn.

“I don’t know if I can wait,” you whisper.

Ezra reaches down and palms your core. He takes note you’re hot and wet.

You moan as you feel Ezra’s hand palms you. 

“Ezra, please,” you plead.

“For you,” Ezra whispers as he moves his head down your chest.

He reaches under you and unhooks your bra. He feels your arms move and help remove the fabric material.

Ezra kisses the valley between your breasts. Moving his mouth slowly and gently across your skin. He takes one nipple into his mouth and flicks it.

“Fuck,” you hiss at the sensation of his tongue against your bud. 

You use one hand to grab the sheets under your body and the other hand moves down towards Ezra’s head. You move your fingers through his hair.

Ezra moves his mouth to the other nipple as he travels a hand down and sneaks it under your underwear. His fingers slide against your folds. He moans at how wet and hot you are. He knows he won’t be able to control himself once he’s inside your tightness. He’s going to relish in the fact knowing his cock will be the first inside of your pussy.

“Ezra,” you moan as you feel his fingers slide through your folds.

He releases your nipple and moves down your stomach. Kissing your skin softly, slowly. Moving his mouth and chin across your skin – he knows the sensation from the fuzz on his face is going to send extra pleasurable sensations throughout your body.

Ezra kneels between your legs and looks down at you. He takes in your Y/H/C hair, your Y/E/C eyes. He bends down and brushes his lips against yours.

As Ezra kisses you, you cup his cheeks and stroke his skin. You want this. You want him. You need him.

“I’m going to taste you,” Ezra whispers against your lips.

You look at him and bite your lip. “I do want to your feel this stubble against my thighs.”

“As you wish,” Ezra says before kissing you again then pulling back.

You watch as Ezra puts his fingers under the waistband of your panties and rips them. You laugh as he throws the pieces behind him, not caring where they land.

Ezra scoots down and dips his head between your legs. His brown eyes on you as he kisses the skin down your inner thigh. He watches as you bite your lip again and moan. He moves to your other leg and kisses down the skin slowly.

“Ezra,” you sigh contently.

Just wait, he thinks as he dips his head lower and licks up your folds.

“Ezra!” You half shout, half moan. You’re thankful no one is around for miles outside the tent.

Ezra opens your folds slowly and sees your sensitive nub. He flicks his tongue out once.

“Oh—fu—fuck,” you moan loudly as both of your hands grasp the sheets.

Ezra flicks his tongue out again, slowly circling your clit.

Your moans are halfway between loud and low. His tongue against is your clit is like tasting pure chocolate – heavenly, smooth, and you can’t just have it once. 

“Ezra,” you moan out as your toes begin to curl and you feel a pleasurable sensation building inside of you.

Ezra begins moving is tongue faster. Your moans motivating him to give you an orgasm before his cock is even inside of you.

“Oh—fu—,” your orgasm crashes inside of you, rolling through your entire body.

Your hands are grasping the sheets tightly as your toes curl. You breathe heavily as you try sear this to your memory. Ezra giving you your first orgasm with his tongue. 

Ezra smiles as he pulls away from your pussy and kisses up your stomach. 

Your hands release the sheets and move towards his head. Your fingers weave through his hair as he nuzzles and nips at your neck.

“I want you inside of me Ezra,” you pant. 

Ezra stands without hesitation. He pulls down his pants and underwear, revealing his naked body to you.

You’ve never seen a cock before but his is thick and lengthy. You wonder if he’d appreciate your mouth on him as you appreciated his mouth on you.

You reach out but he stops you. You look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Later,” Ezra moans. “This is about you.”

Ezra kneels back on the bunk, in between your open legs. He strokes his cock; he’s been hard since you had told him you’ve wanted him for a long time.

“Are you sure about this?” Ezra asks.

You lean up and run your hands up his stomach and chest. You pull his mouth down and brushes your lips against his. “Yes, Ezra.”

Ezra pulls you back in for a deep kiss then slowly pushes you back down against the bunk.

He takes his cock and strokes your folds, feeling some of your juices from your first orgasm. He knows to enter you slowly, inch by inch. 

You feel Ezra’s hard, thick cock expanding your pussy as he sinks himself into your wetness. You feel a small pain, your fingers clutch the sheets but the pain fades away quickly as Ezra continues moving into your pussy.

“Ezra,” you moan as you arch your back and move your hands up Ezra’s chest as he leans over you.

Ezra moans loudly as his cock takes in your wetness, hotness. You are tight around him and he wants to savor the feeling of your slick pussy around his cock. He wants you to remember what his cock feels like inside of you.

You pull Ezra’s face down and kiss his lips. His mustache tickling your skin as you sweep your mouth against his.

“Please Ezra,” you whisper as you pull back.

Ezra looks into your Y/E/C eyes as he begins thrusting in and out of your pussy slowly. He moans as your pussy welcomes his cock and clenches him tightly. He enjoys your hands on his back, your touch is revving his own orgasm.

“Y/N,” Ezra moans as he begins thrusting in and out of you more quickly.

You moan as Ezra’s cock thrusts in and out of you. You begin rolling your hips, trying to meet his thrusts.

“Oh god,” Ezra moans as you begin rolling your hips. “Yes.”

You continue rolling your hips as another orgasm begins to build inside of you. Your hands dig into Ezra’s back as you begin moving as one.

Ezra growls as he cums inside of you. He claims your mouth as he thrusts inside of you, emptying himself inside of you.

You moan as Ezra captures your mouth and your orgasm crashes through you. Your fingernails dig into Ezra’s back as your second orgasm in the act of losing your virginity rolls over you.

“Y/N,” Ezra’s breathless when he pulls away from your mouth.

“Ezra,” you whisper back as your hands travel around to his chest and cup his cheeks. You want him again and again.

Ezra traces your swollen lips with his thumb then moves to his side. His soft cock slips out of you. He reaches around and pulls you up against him. He holds you close as the hand wrapped around you strokes your lower back. His other hand cups your cheek.

You inhale his scent which is musky, you also smell the soap you two use to wash your bodies. You nuzzle his neck, finally rejoicing at the fact you are finally in the crook of his neck. Your tongue flicks out and licks his skin.

Ezra moans lightly.

“I want you again Ezra,” you whisper.

Ezra sighs contently and smiles, “we have plenty of time for more.”


	3. Chapter 3

You straddle Ezra’s body. His hands travel lightly up and down your sides before resting on your hips. His light touches send shivers down your spine. You moan as lean down and kiss him lightly.

He moves a hand through Y/H/C hair as he deepens the kiss. He enjoyed taking your virginity, he enjoyed giving your first oral pleasure with his tongue. Ezra can’t wait to teach you how to please him with your mouth on his cock. Your mouth is sweet and soft against his, and he knows your mouth will be amazing wrapped around his cock.

You pull back breathlessly and he cups your cheek.

“You ready?” He asks huskily.

You nod, “yes. I know want to know how to please you.”

Ezra moans inwardly as he watches you scoot back on your knees then dip your head to begin moving your mouth across his chest and down his stomach.

He brushes your hair away from your face so he may keep his eyes on you, keep his focus on you.

You reach the thicket of his hair as you kneel between his open legs.

“Wrap one hand lightly around my cock,” Ezra moans. He’s already hard.

You wrap one hand around his hard cock. The skin is smooth and taut.

“Swirl your thumb around the tip. Slowly.”

You swirl your thumb around the tip. You hear Ezra inhale a breath and moan.

“Yes. Oh—keep going,” Ezra moans loudly.

You keep swirling your thumb around the tip as you watch Ezra look down at you.

“Move your hand slowly up and down. When you get to the tip, tease it by swirling your thumb around the tip.”

You move your hand up and down his hard cock. When your hand is at the top, you swirl your thumb around the tip which cause Ezra to moan lowly.

“What about my mouth?” You whisper.

“Mmm—oh,” Ezra moans.

You lean down and flick your tongue against the tip of penis.

“Fuck!” Ezra shouts in ecstasy as his hands grasp the sheets under his body.

You smile wickedly as you flick out your tongue again.

“Oh, yes,” Ezra moans.

You swirl your tongue around the tip. Slowly at first then your tongue begins swirling around the tip faster. Your tongue is sending Ezra’s body into overdrive and you haven’t wrapped your soft lips around him.

“Wrap,” Ezra pants, “wrap your mouth around me.”

You wrap your lips around the crown of his cock. You swirl the tip of his cock with your tongue then slowly move your mouth down his cock, removing your hand as you engulf his cock fully into his mouth.

“Fu—fuck,” Ezra’s voice fills the tent.

His hands move through your hair, brushing it out of your face. He feels your soft lips around his cock, he feels his whole cock inside of your mouth. He feels the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat.

“Move your mouth up and down. Slowly.” Ezra huskily whispers.

You move your mouth up and down slowly, making sure you swirl your tongue around the tip once you reach the crown of his cock. You know your tongue swirling around the tip gives him pleasure.

You moan against his cock, enjoying its hardness and thickness inside of your mouth. Your saliva is lathering is cock nicely as you wrap your hand around his cock then move your hand with your mouth up and down his cock slowly. Once you reach the base, only your thumb and forefinger circle his cock.

“Amazing,” Ezra moans, “move—move your mouth quicker for me. Please.”

You move your mouth up and down his cock faster. You keep your lips wrapped around him as you move it up and down. Your thumb and forefinger circle the place, keeping his cock steady. You moan as you lather his cock further with your spit and tongue.

Ezra’s fingers move through your hair as he feels your mouth bob up and down his cock. His fingers tighten against his scalp as his orgasm rises inside of him.

“Y/N,” Ezra moans lowly.

You moan against his cock as you look up at him.

“Fuck!” Ezra half hisses, half pants.

Ezra’s mind is focused on your mouth and the pleasure it’s giving him, the pleasure you are giving him. He’s ready to cum but he doesn’t want to cum inside your mouth.

“Baby, please,” Ezra moans. “Ride me. I want you, need you to ride me.”

You let his cock go with a pop. You crawl back up his body. Kissing his stomach and chest, you then straddle his body again.

Ezra holds onto the base of his cock. “Rise your body up and sink that tight pussy onto my cock.”

You rise your hips up and find his cock. You place your hand on his own hand, moving your folds against the tip then slowly sinking yourself onto his hard cock.

“Oh—mmm—yes,” Ezra moans as he feels your pussy around his cock.

You arch your back as you feel your pussy clench around Ezra’s cock inside of you. You roll your hips lightly as you feel his hands rest on your hips.

“Keep going,” Ezra moans as he looks at you.

He takes in your breasts moving as you roll your hips. He notices how you arch your back and bite your lip. He loves this position, loves looking at you take pleasure from his cock as you ride him.

He grips your hips tighter as he thrusts up once, then twice.

“Ezra,” you moan lowly.

“Ride me baby,” Ezra grounds out. “Ride me.”

You begin rolling your hips faster as your own orgasm begins to build. You run your hands down your chest then move to Ezra’s chest. Your fingers dig into his flesh as you feel Ezra thrusting up on occasion.

Ezra moves his hands back towards your ass and squeezes it lightly. He then squeezes it again, a little rougher this time. He notices you don’t mind and grins.

“God, yes,” Ezra moans. He loves this position and watching you atop him.

Your orgasm is cresting inside of you as roll your hips rapidly and Ezra’s thrusts meet the rolling of your hips.

“Ezra,” you moan out lowly as your orgasm consumes you.

Ezra feels your fingers dig into his chest and he thrusts up into you, feeling your pussy clench to his cock tightly. He explodes inside of you then leans forward and wraps his arms around you as he thrusts up teasingly, making sure he empties himself inside of you.

You loop your arms around his neck and moan lowly. 

Ezra cups your cheek and brushes his mouth against yours.

You pull back and nip at his lips. You sigh contently.

Ezra falls back against the bunk, pulling you down with him. His hands roam up and down your back.

“Wonderful,” Ezra whispers against your ear.

You blush at his words. “Wonderful teacher.”

Ezra moans. “I want you to myself.”

Your taken back by his words. You want him to yourself; you know you don’t want anyone else. After all, you’ve wanted Ezra for a long time. You didn’t want no one else. 

“I want you to myself too Ezra,” you whisper before placing your lips against his neck.

“Now we need to get off this moon. I want to spend hours with you back on the station.” Ezra remarks.

“We do have time here to do plenty of things too,” you remark.

“I know,” Ezra states as he sighs. “I’d rather be back on the station though. With you.”

\-------

By some miracle you and Ezra make it back to the station, getting a ride with another team of diggers the station had sent down. You and Ezra had come across them one day trying to find the Queen’s Lair. They reluctantly agreed to help you and Ezra get back to the station.

You aren’t sure how long you were down on Jade; you don’t care. You return to the station a changed person – a woman who finally experienced the pleasures of sex and will continue to enjoy the pleasures of sex with Ezra.

“You coming to bed?” Ezra asks as he eyes you when you are settled back into your room aboard the station. 

“You are staying here as long as you can?” You ask as you straddle him, and smile.

Ezra leans forward and captures your mouth. “As long as I can baby. I have more pleasures I want to share with you and you alone.”


End file.
